pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TMaakkonen
Welcome, TMaakkonen! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:Patapon2Box.jpg page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 12:59, May 12, 2012 Locked pages Many of these pages are locked only to new people. After a couple of days or so they should all be available for you. I unlocked Patapon 3 Bosses, by the way. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question Well I think I've not read it well, sorry for that you can rewrite it now. Thanks, Star imagination 13:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Categories Some of the categories that you have been adding to pages are not necessary. It isn't your fault, many users before have created stupid categories like "Trivia" and "Giant". These categories mess up the links between pages, and are quite a hassle to remove. Please think twice about which categories you add to pages. Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Easter Eggs I actually wrote it as "Easter Eggs" when it was Easter. I like the name, and no-one has had an objection to it. (Ignoring yours, but you complain about everything :P) As for the Pon-pata-chaka-don thing, I've found it 3 levels, 2 of them having actual Weps. (Desert hunting and cannon training). No-one knows what they mean, but it's a popular theory around the community that they are connected to the Easter Eggs. And yes, they are staying as Easter Eggs. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) If someone wants a change, they say. If they don't say it, chances are they don't really care enough to say. And yes, they do seem like complaints. If you want to improve a page, then improve it. You don't need to point out the mistakes or how poorly constructed the page was. But yeah, the Easter Egg thing is true. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :How else would you increase quality? Hmmm. Although you have made some good contributions, many of them have a massive amount of spelling err0rs(yeah, it's a zero). I haven't always been an administrator. If I wanted to add useful content to a page, I'd politely send a request to an administrator. No need to make a blog complaining about everything. So many complaints but so little action! You have so many complaints about everything on this wiki but I really feel like complaining about you. It would be preferable to submit a request or a suggestion instead of posting complaints everywhere. I myself don't mind the name Easter Egg. There used to be a blog topic about this discovery and not a single person complained about the name.-- 11:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Patapon 3 Info boxes... There's nothing wrong with them :P 01:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re *400 size is too big, I think it most appropriate with 300 size and I'm not who put this size first,it's RahG, I think the 400 size is make the page somewhat chaotic, too (my opinion) *I was thinking about that, and maybe you're right, but put the optional missions in the infoboxes makes it easy to move to the next page, and it is written if the mission optional or not ( in the area page) *I not sure about this, I don't edit Patapon1 and 2 missions pages, because I didn't play them (I just add the categories) but I think we should do the same to them as well Note: I Congratulate you on 800 edits, nice job :) Sincerely yours, --Star imagination (talk) 19:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re (from another user) Do you think that I should add a nice little tag next to quests that are optional? Like this: Example quest (Optional) I think that this is the best way to prevent the infoboxes from becoming confusing. And about the image sizes, I have no comment about it =P. It depends on the image, and I would only make my judgement after viewing the Preview. --There is no point in fearing death. Nothing is everlasting. Death is inevitable and dying would simply end one's sufferings of life. 14:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Holy crap Last time I checked, you were only on 750 or so edits. Want a promotion? 10:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) You are now a rollback. Use wisely. I found a way to remove those but I can't for the life of me remember how. --06:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Followed Pages Hover over your name in the top right corner, and go down to Preferences. Somewhere in there is a tab to do with followed pages. Read through each tick box, and make sure you are following the ones you want to, and what will make you follow them. Sorry for not being entirely specific, if you need more help with it just ask. 14:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) User Hilite Congratulations on your promotion to rollback! I have added you to the Rollback User Hilite list, so your name should now be a slightly lighter blue. Enjoy your time as rollback! 17:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Well done Congratulations on being a Rollback and reaching to 900 edits, you can do it and reach to 1,000 edits too, good luck in that :3 Have nice day, --Star imagination (talk) 12:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Hey!I knew it! I knew it! I have been expecting it,I know you will have a position here! Just from looking at the recent changes I can already expect that!Congrats! -Magma Masher Patapon 2 Do you have Patapon 2? If yes, switch to Channel Automatic, but when no, turn on Game Sharing. 200 days Well done! 10:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC) It's a platnium badge, worth 250 points each. Hey There Recently, it has seemed that the only active admins are Rah and I. Your contributions are clean and you seem to be doing a great job as a rollback, so would you like to be an administrator here? I see no problem with you being one. 16:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) And you get a new coloured name! } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Pink is the new black. ;D 06:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations You are now an administrator! New abilities include: *You can now lock and unlock pages/images. *You can now delete and undelete pages/images. *You can now block and unblock pages users. *You are now able to edit pages while they are locked. *Automatic chat moderator rights. *Other stuff. 08:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I was going to promote him. :( Congratulations nonetheless! Enjoy your stay as an administrator. 15:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on being an admin! Wish I could be one, too, but i wasn't too active these months... Oh well. :P Sorrowflute (talk) 12:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!! You've certainly earned it with all the help you've been doing!!! :D Apple123350 (talk) 16:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) User Hilite Your name should now be pink/magenta. If it isn't, try force restarting/refreshing your browser. If it still isn't, leave me a message and I'll see if I made a mistake. 15:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC)